


Fake Plastic Flowers

by Aerahna



Category: Phan, Phandom, charkieskies, dan and phil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerahna/pseuds/Aerahna
Summary: “I hate you” the younger boy shouted, shaking “I hate the fact that you keep making me feel this way. I hate that you keep making me feel things.”





	Fake Plastic Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for writing this lmao, this was just an idea that I got and also, bare me my mistakes, English is like the third Language that i’ve Learned and i’m Only 14 years old and a bunch of months, how many months are between September 2017 and February 2018? i’m Very open to criticism tho. Also, hate toward Charlieskies isn’t welcomed here. Neither is hate towards Dan or Phil. That’s not needed here, thank you.

Charlie came in, well dressed, smirking confidently, all suit-up.  
He waited for this moment so many times and it was finally there. He could finally see his boyfriend again after being several miles away for 4 months.  
He proceeded to gaze at the door. Well that was unusual. Normally, Phil would have quickly opened the door. He heard a sigh as he knocked on the door again and a frustrated:”comin’ “ 

“Phil’s Gonna be so shook when he’ll notice my presence.” Charlie thought, grinning.

Phil opened the door, his shirt lazily buttoned up.   
“Ugh, what do you want Cat, I thought I told you to—- Charlie?”  
Charlie’s grin became wider as he offered the plastic flowers to his lover.   
Phil smelled alcohol and cigarette burn but Charlie didn’t really mind, he was normally the one who would get tipsy in the relationship. 

“He- hello Philip.” Charlie blushed. He pictured it differently in his head. He stuttered. He never did such before. Maybe being in a mental hospital for being mis-digoniased with schizophrenia for 4 months really messed him up.  
Phil tried smiling and Charlie could have sensed that it was fake , Phil’s Smiles were brighter any he would have chuckled if he was actually smiling.

Charlie knew.

Phil knew that Charlie knew. 

And Charlie knew that Phil knew that he knew.

But Phil didn’t mind, nor did Charlie.

Charlie embraced his lover and opened his eyes and saw something that he shouldn’t have. He saw a curly haired brunette completely naked, trying to hide himself with pillows 

Charlie let go of Phil. He sternly gazed at Phil, furrowing his eyebrows and said, coldly: ”Darling? What is he doing here?”

Phil froze and turned his head. Dan was still in the same position. But he wasn’t trying to hide himself anymore. He took a shirt who, from Charlie’s memory, was Phil’s shirt. The one that he bought for Phil when they first met, in Manchester. That was also where Phil met Dan few months later. 

Charlie felt sick. He could barely contain his rage. It could’ve been seen on his body language. Charlie hated Phil. A lot.

He watched as the brunette boy walked over, swinging his hips slowly and getting close to them.  
“What is HE doing here?” Charlie asked again angrier. You could tell that he was going to explode

“WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?” Charlie asked, closing is hands into fists.

Dan didn’t seem impressed, he could’ve qualified Charlie as pathetic and so-not-worth-his-time.

He smirked and told Charlie:” You really thought that he would have waited for a pathetic, worthless, pointless, schizophrenic loser forever? You were gone, you hurt him, haven’t you done enough already?”

“that doesn’t answer my question.” Charlie said brutally.

“Isn’t that obvious? We’ve been fucking. Don’t you realise that he’s scared of you? Don’t you remember what you did to Steph—“ Dan started before Charlie gave him a right hook .  
Charlie fell on his knees, whining about how his face hurt.

Charlie angrily took the plastic flowers back and ripped them before dropping them on the floor.

“Charlie...” Phil started

“NO! DON’T TOUCH ME!” Charlie yelled, taking a step back

“Honey...” Phil continued despite Charlie’s angry tone and pulling him in for a hug.

Charlie pushed him away. He had started crying.

“I hate you” the younger boy shouted, shaking “I hate the fact that you keep making me feel this way. I hate that you keep making me feel things.”

He remembered when he only felt hatred toward others, he remembered when Phil wasn’t in his life, when he wasn’t hopelessly romantic.

“I hate you...” Charlie said between his teeth 

Charlie ran away from there, he needed to go home, he needed somewhere.

Charlie finally went back home.

As he could have called this empty place home. 

It’s not just a bad time. It was already like this before. It was every day. Except when Phil was there. 

Phil.

Phil Phil Phil...

Oh Phil.

Fuck Phil.

Charlie unfolded the paper that he got from his therapy sessions.  
In almost faded ink, they were 25 words. 25 words directed towards him. He burnt it. 

He got rid of his suit and finally prepared water.

“It’s just a bad time.” He thought to himself. 

He wasn’t convinced.

It had no effect on him. 

Phil wasn’t the one saying it.

Fuck Phil.

He hates Phil.

Does Phil hate him as well?

Was it why he left him for a prettier boy?

Was it because he finally started eating again?

Charlie knew that he shouldn’t have eaten. Phil was just being nice when he said that Charlie looked prettier this way.  
Pretty... pretty...  
Oh so pretty...

Charlie wanted his plastic flowers back.

They made him feel exquisite.

Pretty. 

Not pretty.

Phil would have found this lame.

Exquisite sounded better.

But who cares?

Fuck Phil.

Fuck Stephen.

Fuck Dan.

Fuck Charlie.

Charlie slides into the bathtub and got himself clean.

He should’ve been clean.

Charlie read a book after his bath.

It was about a girl and a boy deeply in love who got old together. 

Charlie wanted this.

He finished the book, the boy died so he could’ve been with her forever, so that he could’ve had a second chance.

Charlie needed this.

Maybe if he died, he would have met Phil in an afterlife.

Charlie laughed.

Phil liked hearing him laugh.

Stupid.

Oh so stupid.

Charlie took is pills and when to bed, he knew that he wouldn’t wake up but he didn’t care.

Pills fix your head don’t they?

Later, Charlie was found motionless with carved in his arm the 25 words.

“ Maybe life is not made for everyone, after all, it is only full of cruelty and pointless pain, and so much unfair and unneeded trauma.”


End file.
